I'm So Sorry
by AnimeLoverMars
Summary: Pregnant and alone Hinata moves to find a new place to start anew. There she finds the love she wanted, but can she trust him? Or be betrayed like in the past. FEMALE Hinatax?
1. Chapter 1

**New story, couldn't help it just popped in my head and wouldn't get out until I had to type it out here.**

**Warnings: Female Hinata, usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Hinata woke up in the arms of her boyfriend, giggling she was happy after being together since middle school and now in her second year in high school she decided to give herself to him completely. She snuggled into him and sighed, her life was now complete.

**Couple of Weeks Later**

Hinata was bouncing on her heels waiting for her boyfriend, when she saw him coming she threw herself to him, a smile on her face. He caught her with his own smile.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello, listen I have something to tell you." Hinata said, smile still on her face. "It's going to change both of our lives!"

"Alright, I'm listening." He said, smile softening.

"I'm pregnant!" Hinata said squealing, not noticing her boyfriends smile fall.

"What."

"I'm pregnant and it's yours!"

"No."

"Yea-" She stopped as soon as she saw his glare.

"That brat is not mine, you cheated on me." He told her.

"N-No, you know I would never do that." Hinata exclaimed.

"Sorry but this is where our relationship ends." He told her. "I was only with you to take your virginity, can't believe it took me three years for it. Plus I was cheating on you with my girl."

"What?" Hinata turned and saw the head cheerleader with him. Feeling her eyes sting she let the tears flow, taking a step back more fell down. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Then a hand was brought to her ex's face, punching him with a tooth flying out in the process. Hinata was about to fall when a pair arms hugged her from behind. Looking up she saw Kuroo punching the man and not showing mercy along with Kenma who was hugging her and encouraging the black-haired adult.

"You bastard." She heard Kuroo say as he and the man rolled in the ground. Both Kuroo and her ex are in college while Kenma is in his third year. "How dare you do that to her."

"KYAA! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" Said the cheerleader.

"Kuroo that's enough we need to take Shoyo to the house." Kenma said, trying to hold on to Hinata. She was a bit to heavy for him.

"Fine, piece of trash." Kuroo said giving him one last kick before helping Kenma and Hinata, he carried Hinata and started to walk behind his boyfriend. Both men turned to see the girl kneel down to the boy and asking if he was ok, while the boy gave them a glare and answered his girlfriend.

Hinata was crying on the way back wetting Kuroo's shirt not that he minded. Kenma cast worried glances at her then at Kuroo then back at her.

Hinata was thinking of how much an idiot she was, giving herself up completely for him, how could she ever realize how he wanted her virginity then leave like it was nothing. She didn't even want to tell her mom afraid that she will be kick of the house.

"Shoyo, you need to tell your mom." Kenma said as soon as they entered his house, him and Kuroo are living together. When he came out of the closet he was kicked and his boyfriend took him in, not having a problem with it.

"Here call her." Kuroo said as he grabbed his phone and gave it to her.

Hinata nodded and started to dial her house number. Knowing what her mom will say and she was prepared for it.

_"Hello."_

"Mom, it's me. I need to tell you something."

_"Well what is it."_

"Mom," Taking a deep breath she told her mom. "I'm pregnant."

Silence was on the other side of the phone line, Hinata was about to talk when her mom beat her to it.

_"Come here get you clothes and get the hell out of the house. I refuse to deal with another mouth. You are no longer my daughter."_

Then she hung up, Hinata did too, and fought the tears that threatened her. Kenma patted her head and told her.

"It's okay to cry." So she did. She let out off of her tears, clutching both Kenma's and Kuroo's hands and cried. She only stopped when she fell asleep on Kenma's shoulder.

"I'll take her to her bed." Kurro said as he picked her up and took her. Kenma nodded, thinking of what to do, they only had enough money for the two of them, having to feed two more stomachs will cause trouble.

"Kenma let's go to bed, we'll think about it in the morning." Kuroo said as he walked back into the living room.

"Okay." Kenma said as he got up and followed his lover to the room.

**Time Pass**

Kenma was at the train station with a frown on his face. Here he was with Kuroo and Hinata.

"Are you sure about this." Kenma asked once more, he needed to be sure.

"Yes Kenma I'm sure." Hinata said. Kenma nodded frown never leaving his face, thinking back to the conversation they had a couple of days ago.

_Hinata and the other two were thinking about what to, she already knew her living there will cause a problem for her two friends._

_"I got it!" Kuroo said as he got up and went to his room._

_"Kenma I'm scared." Hinata told her blonde friend._

_"It's okay it's just Kuroo." Kenma said then blinked his eyes and whispered to his friend. "Never mind Shoyo we are screwed."_

_"I heard that." Kuroo said as he had his phone to his ear. Waiting for the other person to pick up._

"Hello this is Sawamura's and Sugawara's Host Club how may I help you." _Came a bored voice._

_"Tsukishima is Daichi there?" Kuroo asked._

"Give me a minute." _Shuffling was heard on the other end then low voices talking._

"Kuroo."

_"Sawamura." Kuroo said as he smirked. "Listen I need a favor and since you nedd an extra hand...'_

So here they are now waiting for the train that will separate Hinata from him. When it came into view Kenma hugged her.

"Call me when you get there." He said as he let her go.

"Stay chibi!" Kuroo told her as she messed her hair up smiling.

"'Kay." She said as her and others boarded the train. Standing she smiled and waved at her friends, watching the doors close. Once she was far enough she gently banged her head on the sealed doors. Letting one single tear fall before whipping them away.

"Young lady you need to sit down." Came the mans voice. She turned and nodded finding an empty seat and sat down.

_'This is going to be a long ride.' _Hinata thought, leaning her head on the window. Closing her eyes she fell asleep for a bit.

Someone was shaking her shoulder, rubbing her eyes she looked up and saw an old woman shaking her shoulder.

"Young lady we are here." Said the old woman.

"Huh? Oh thank you Ma'am." Hinata said as she got up and stretched. The old woman nodded and with a smile left the train with Hinata following her.

Getting her things she went outside and looked for Kuroo's friends.

"Where did they say they will meet me?" Hinata questioned as she looked around, trying to find them.

Someone from behind grabbed her shoulder, turning she saw a tall man with his hair up, he was looking down at her with an intimidating look. Hinata swallowed, the people around them stopped walking to look at them.

"Are you Hinata Shouyou." He asked.

Nodding she paled.

"Is he a kidnapper?"

"Poor girl."

"What did an angel like her ever do?"

"Should we call the police?"

"I am Azumane Asahi, Daichi couldn't make it so he asked me to come pick you up." Asahi said. "I'll take your bags."

Hinata let him and followed behind him looking at the ground. Ignoring the rest of the people talking about them.

"Are you okay?" Asahi asked as he stopped walking and turned to face her, looking down.

"Fine." Hinata said as she took a breather. They have been walking for a while not taking a break.

Asahi decided to take a break inside the ice cream shop.

"Let's go in here to take a break." He said with a smile.

"O-Okay." Hinata said as she followed him inside the shop.

"Welcome." The woman said, her smile twitching as she saw the two of them. "M-May I take your order."

"I'll take a vanilla ice cream cone." Asahi said, looking down he asked Hinata. "What do you want Hinata."

"Um," She hesitated.

"It's alright I have enough." Asahi said.

"Ok," Hinata said. "I would like a chocolate with vanilla and pineapple with mango also with strawberry and banana!"

The woman looked at her in shock while Asahi smiled.

"That will be all." He said as he paid for the food and waited for the ice cream. Carrying the ice cream to where they are sitting at they dug in. Well Asahi was eating at a normal pace while Hinata was devouring her ice cream.

"We are almost there just a couple more blocks from here." Asahi said. Hinata nodded and finished her ice cream. "Done!"

Asahi laughed and grabbed a napkin from the table and whipped her face clean from the ice cream cleaning her mouth, cheeks and chin.

"There, you had ice cream all over you." Asahi said as he smiled at her. Hinata, blushed and thanked him. "We should get going, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get some rest."

"Okay!" Hinata said as she got up and went to grab her bag only to have Asahi take it once again.

"I'll take it, looks like its heavy." Asahi said as he grabbed it and lead the way to the house. Hinata nodded and followed after him with a smile on her face and a hand rubbing her belly. Then her smile dropped, remembering why she was here.

"Hey are you alright." Asahi asked as he saw her smile drop. "You look sad."

"I'm fine Asahi." Hinata said as she smiled again. "Just remembering memories I wish to forget."

Frowning Asahi nodded and stopped in front of a huge house. Hinata's eyes widen as they saw the house, never in her life had she seen a mansion this close before only in TV's.

"Do you live here alone." She asked.

Laughing Asahi shook his head. "No I live here with nine others, some are not home right now they are working while the others are here resting or having come back from their job."

"Oh, where do you all work at?" Hinata questioned then added. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's alright, we work on this place where we entertain people who have too much time on their hands or just need to be relieved from the stress." Asahi said with a smile.

"So like a host club?" Hinata asked tilting her to the side and her eyes shining with wonder and curiosity.

"Yea I guess you can say that." Asahi said as he opened the door and lead the small girl to one of their extra rooms they have. "Here you will stay on this side of the wing, there is another girl here so you won't be alone here."

"Okay thanks Asahi." Hinata said as she stepped in the room with Asahi behind her to drop her bags,putting them next to her bed.

"It's not much but when we have the time we will go out to get you some more things." Asahi said as he walked to the door.

"Oh no this fine, thank you very much." Hinata said as she followed after him.

Asahi ruffled her head and laughed. "I insist, trust me."

Hinata looked down a alight blush on her face and nodded. Then she looked up and saw the taller man looking at her tummy, looking down she rubbed it.

"Do you know the gender?" He asked.

"No not yet it needs to grow more in order for the doctor to tell me the gender." Hinata said.

"Oh, right."

"Who the hell is she." Came a voice from behind them.

* * *

**So is it good? Bad? Please tell me in a review!**

**Also please vote for someone for Hinata here are the I think she makes a good couple with:**

**-Kageyama**

**-Tsukishima**

**-Yamaguchi**

**I'm stuck with who she will be with so I need help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Female Hinata, usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

_Akira Phantom: _**Thanks for reviewing!**

_Nora78:_ **Thanks for your support, and for reviewing.**

_KandyMiraj:_ **Thanks for reviewing.****  
**

_nobody:_ **Thanks for reviewing and supporting the fic.**

_Riomi-senpai:_ **Thanks fro reviewing and who knows maybe I like making readers suffer ;)**

_"Who the hell is she." Came a voice from behind them._

Turning around Asahi and Hinata saw a man with a shaved head and a scary look on his face. Hinata did the best thing she could ever think about, and that was hiding behind Asahi, peeking her head our every couple of seconds. Asahi laughed lightly and turned pulling Hinata in front of him smiling.

"Tanaka this is Hinata, Hinata this is one of the other people who live here his name is Tanaka." Asahi said. "Tanaka treat her with care, just like you do to Shimizu."

"Tch, whatever." Tanaka said, hands in his pockets. Turning he went to the other side of the hall and entered a room on the left side.

"He must have gotten back from work, explains why he is grumpy." Asahi said. "Why don't you go and sleep, when you wake up we will introduce the others."

Nodding Hinata excused herself and closed the door in her room, missing the frown on Asahi's face. Sighing she walked to her bed and sat on it staring at her phone which was turned off. Eyes widening she grabbed it and turned it on, waiting to see the colorful screen she had as her wallpaper. Once on she scrolled down all the missed calls, unread messages and voicemail. Some where from Kuroo, like 10% while the rest belonged to Kenma.

Deciding to call him back she redialed and waited patiently, not really it didn't even hit the first ring when the pudding haired teen answered.

_"Shoyo? Is that you?"_

"Hello Kenma, yes it's me." Hinata answered as she laid down on the bed. "Yes I'm here safely, no, no one tried to get on me, Kuroo. No no one even looked me the wrong way. Yes the people here are treating me nice, no, no one tried to get a pass on me, yes I brought my taser and pepper spry."

She rolled her eyes, sometimes Kuroo acted like a dad while Kenma as the mom. But no matter she loves them both, to her they are her real family, now there is going to be a new addition. Smiling a sad one she rubbed her tummy.

"Yes mom I'm listening."

_"You better be."_

After her phone call she went to sleep taking a small nap just to kill time. Closing her eyes she missed her door opening and a shadow entering the dark room before walking back out and closing it shut with a whisper.

"Good night Hinata."

Turning to her side she smiled, not knowing it.

Brown eyes opened to be met with darkness, rubbing her eyes she grabbed her cell phone and checked the time, 5:00 am. Getting up she tried her best to remember her way to the kitchen, once there she entered it and was shocked to see the place.

Dirty, table dirty, chairs dirty, cabinets dirty, dishes dirty, everywhere it was dirty, not a single spot was clean. Hell you can't even see the floor, who knows how many inches the trash is, she closed her eyes wishing it was all a dream. Snapping them open she remembered something that Asahi told her.

"Didn't he say another girl lives here?" Hinata said as she looked around the place searching for a broom, dustpan, bags and other supplies. "Whatever I will clean this mess up, it's the least I can do for now."

Doing it as fast as she could, also making sure not to lift anything to heavy for in fear of hurting the baby. Her stomach started to rumble with hunger, rubbing it she promised to eat in a little more just after she finishes the room, all she needed was to take the rash out and she will be done.

"Almost done, just wait a bit longer." Hinata said. Deciding to deal with the trash later she went to cook breakfast for her and the other nine people living here. "Let me cook some food and we will eat."

She was almost done when an extra pair of hands came out of nowhere to help her. Looking up she was met with the other female in the house.

"Hello my name is Shimizu, sorry for making you clean up the mess the boys were suppose to clean it yesterday but I guess they didn't." Shimizu said as she took over the chopping, her hair in a pony tail, not looking up at Hinata.

"It's alright I need to do something or otherwise I will feel bad for free loading on you guys." Hinata said as she check on the food that is cooking.

Shimizu then stopped cutting and turned to face her, a serious look on her face. "Aren't you pregnant."

Hinata froze, before giving a shaken nod.

"And you cleaned the whole kitchen up."

Another nod.

"..."

They didn't speak for the rest of the time and finished the food on record because the boys were already coming downstairs.

"Oh yea food!"

"Awesome."

"Is it edible?"

"Of course it is I mean Kiyoko made it after all!"

"Then who's that next to her?"

"Oh great another idiot."

"Hey treat her nice!"

Hinata became shy and tried her best to hide behind Shimizu, who noticed, and looked at the ground. She did her best to hide from them all, only when she saw a familiar figure did she abandon Shimizu and ran to him.

"Asahi!" She said as she stopped in front of him with a smile on her face. "I thought you had already gone to work."

"Good morning Hinata, no we don't leave until ten." Asahi said as he patted her head.

"Asahi."

Turning he was met with the mother figure, catching his hint he nodded.

"Hinata I want you to meet the other people." He said as he lead her to the group. "Starting from right to left, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yu, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Shimizu Kiyoko."

Hinata smiled. "I-It's nice to meet you, My name is Hinata Shouyou. Please take care of me!"

Everyone nodded, said a greeting or just plain ignored her.

"Kiyoko!" Tanaka yelled as he went to hug her only to be smack by her. "Ow."

"You, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama did not clean the kitchen." She said.

"What." Suga growled. The three victims- I mean people tried to make their escape. "Not so fast." He said.

They stopped and decided to walk to him before he knocked them out and dragged them to their worst nightmare, the playground.

"Then who cleaned the kitchen?" Nishinoya asked. He could now walk freely and not be afraid to trip into an endless pile of trash.

"Hinata." Shimizu said. Everyone turned to look at her, only four people, including Shimizu, were mad.

"Let's decide their punishment." Asahi said as he cracked his knuckles. "And I know the perfect one."

"I agree." Daichi said following suit.

Suga said nothing but his smile said it all. Shimizu let the guys handle it and ignored her boyfriends pleas to help him out.

And now here they were shopping with the bubbly ginger haired girl in the small mall.

* * *

**Leave me a review to see how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Female Hinata, usual because it is Tanaka, Kageyama and Tsukishima's mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Also to my readers, followers and favorites!**

**Answers to the reviewers:**

_**Riomi-senpai: **_**I am also between those two since I can see them together but how about I throw in a little twist ;) also this chapter is going to be longer because I was motivated by a random scene!**

_**FlamingIzaya-kun:**_** Your vote has been taken into account.**

_**Akira Phantomthief: **_**Alright I will do my best to slow down the pace and make it smooth for you, thanks for the tip!**

_**guest:**_** Hm, a love triangle... I will think about it. (Cue evil laugh)**

_**Snow music family: **_**You will get your wish as they run into a little trouble. (Secret smile)**

* * *

_And now here they were shopping with the bubbly ginger haired girl in the small mall._

Hinata was humming a random song as she was led to the nearest baby shop to start looking around and getting an idea of what her baby's room will look like. Once they got to the store the four guys followed behind the ginger, making sure not to lose sight of her. Hinata looked around the whole store, eyes filled with happiness as she took in all supplies.

She froze when she heard all the other women in the store start talking.

"Is she pregnant?"

"No way, she's far to young!"

"Guess she couldn't keep her legs closed."

"The girls these days."

"Makes me worry about the future."

"If she couldn't keep her legs closed then we all know she will open them again."

"Do you see the four men behind her?"

"Don't tell me she's a slut!"

"Wonder who the kids father is."

The woman kept talking loudly as if Hinata was not their. Blushing in embarrassment she began to walk away from them and into a different isle. The guys followed, Tanaka glaring at the women before leaving. Hinata stopped at the blanket section.

There she saw the most adorable blanket, it was a light yellow and in the center was an orange sun.

"This is beautiful." Hinata said as she grasped it in her hands, feeling the soft texture. "It's also soft." Turning she gave them a smile. "What do you guys think?"

Kageyama and Tsukishima shrugged their shoulders while Yamaguchi nodded with a smile. Tanaka on the other hand...

"It's nice, it you buy it now it won't matter if the baby is a girl or a boy. Yellow is a unisex color!" Tanaka said in a happy voice.

The group went silent, except for Hinata, as three males stared at Tanaka in shock.

"How do you know?" Hinata said in amazement.

"I read it in a book!" Tanaka proudly exclaimed as he pounded his chest.

"No wonder." Kageyama muttered.

"He's to much of a dumbass to think of it himself." Tsukishima also muttered.

Tanaka's excitement fell and he glared at the two of them. "What was that."

The two knew they were in trouble and there was no escaping his wrath. Yamaguvhi stared at the two with sympathy in his eyes.

"Excuse me sir, how much is this!"

The four froze and quickly turned to look for the ginger only to see an empty space. Panic ran through their veins, if they did not find out were she was they were going to get it when they get home. Shimizu, Asahi, Sugawara and Daichi.

_'Oh god, Shimizu is scary enough, add in Suga and its a tornado, then Asahi its a earthquake, but also Daichi it will be the end of the world!' _The four thought. Running away from each other they checked the whole store, Kageyama and Tanaka ran outside and split up trying to find her. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stayed inside asking the workers if they saw the ginger haired girl.

Meanwhile Hinata went to ask a random worker how much the blanket was because it didn't have a price.

"That is $35, ma'am." The worker said with a smile.

"Ah, thanks." Hinata smiled, trying her hardest to hide the wince and placed it back. She turned and saw the boys talking. Looking around she found out that her shoe lace was undone, bending down to tie it, being careful of her baby. She heard the boys stop talking, glancing up she saw them run away in what looked like a panic.

"Ah! Wait guys I'm here!" Hinata shouted after them but they seemed to not listened to her. Running after them she watched as Tanaka and Kageyama left the store and split once outside while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both went around the store asking the workers and sometimes the shoppers. Hinata ran after them only stopping once she was out of breath.

"Where...did... they... go..." Hinata said as she took a breath with every word she spoke. Sitting down on the floor she wondered why the store was this big and wide. She can run longer but with the kid it's a different story. While she was catching her breathe two pair of feet ran by, looking up she saw the backs of the two she was chasing. "Gah!"

Getting up she tried to catch up to them only to be left behind.

"Damn... them... all..." Hinata muttered as she took another break. "They... are all... idiots..."

"Ma'am?"

Looking up she saw the same person she asked for help earlier. He has dark brown hair that is spiked up, he has brown eyes, slightly thicker than normal eyebrows and looked around 5'11" when he was standing up earlier.. He is wearing a white button up shirt with tan pants. On the shirt was the store's logo and on the back was his name. He was bent down, and he was still taller than her almost towering her, and had his face in his hand, which was resting on his knees. Hinata stared at him for a couples minutes.

"Uh, yes?" She finally answered him, a slight blush crossed her face.

"Are you okay."

"Y-Yes!" She answered quickly, blushing a little darker. Then she looked at the door and then back at him. "Um, do you think you can help me?"

"Sure." He said.

Meanwhile with Tanaka.

He ran down all the stores they passed and slammed his body on the windows and checked to see if he could see her all the while giving the people heart attacks.

With Kageyama he ran the opposite way, the reason was because their was a park nearby.

_'Maybe she wanted to check how mothers take care of their kids and try to get an idea?' _He thought as he ran and checked all the places on the park and then ran back down the way they came heading to the house where he hopefully would find her.

Suga was drinking tea when he felt a bad shiver rake his body. Narrowing his eyes he slammed the cup down and went in search of the other three adults. Slamming the door to the living room he found them all along with Nishinoya laying on the floor staring at the second floor. Suga cleared his throat and everyone froze knowing that he was in a rage.

"Yes, Suga." Shimizu said as she stopped typing and looked up. Asahi, who was dragged with Nishinoya on the floor, looked away face in horror, Nishinoya sat up and jumped over Asahi and hide next to him, and Daichi quickly turned off the TV and sat up straighter.

"They lost Hinata." Suga said.

They all froze and stared at him, Suga watched as their faces turned into horror.

"What gives you that idea!" Asahi said, quickly sitting up and leaving Nishinoya vulnerable.

"I got a shiver." Suga answered.

"But that doesn't mean that they lost her I mean they have Tanaka, Kageyama..." Nishinoya stopped and paled.

Before they could start freaking out Shimizu spoke.

"But remember they also have Kei and Tadashi." She said as she began to type again. "They are responsible enough to be around."

Suga sighed and went t open the curtain and the window. Shushing the curious stares he pointed at the window, soon enough a familiar figure ran by.

"HINATA WHERE ARE YOU!" Tanaka yelled. "IF WE DON'T FIND YOU WE WILL GET A SERIOUS BEATING FROM SUGA, AND NOT ONLY HIM BUT ALSO SHIMIZU, ASHAI AND DAICHI! PLEASE COME OUT!"

"See, now do you believe me." Suga said.

Before Daichi could speak another figure appeared.

"HINATA YOU IDIOT WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kageyama yelled running the opposite way of Tanaka.

Daichi slammed the control down, everyone watched as it broke into tiny pieces. Walking to the door he opened it and yelled.

"TANKA AND KAGEYAMA GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Daichi said, a murderous look on his face.

The two froze, stopping their running.

_'When did I get to the house?' _They both thought as the walked slowly to the house with their heads down and gulping down what could be their last breath. They entered the house and sat on their knees with their heads still down, knowing what was going to happen to them.

"Where is Hinata." Daichi said as he sat down on the couch in front of them crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"..."

"..."

Suga looked out the window and saw two other familiar figures. Walking to the door he smiled and opened the door calling out to them.

"Tsukki, Yama come in here!" Suga said with that smile that only people close to him know the real meaning behind.

The two paled, Suga only called them those names when he he was raging mad. Doing their best put up a brave look they walked into the lions den.

Following the two on their knees they looked at the wall.

"Now tell me where is Hinata." Daichi said, no one spoke being to scared of papa Daichi.

"Ehem, where did she go?" Suga said, the smile still on his face.

They paled more, knowing that they needed to answer and soon.

Meanwhile with Hinata.

She was currently eating mint chocolate ice cream, why was eating something she never eats was because of her baby declaring to want some food. She smiled a sad smile as she remembered that the father loved mint chocolate.

"So?"

Turning she smiled at the man next to her, originally he was showing her home.

_Flash Back_

_"Y-Yes!" She answered quickly, blushing a little darker. Then she looked at the door and then back at him. "Um, do you think you can help me?"_

_"Sure." He said._

_"Do you think you can, um..." She bit her lip trying to think of a way to ask him with out it being taken another way. "S-Show me where this place is?" Taking out a piece of paper where the address was, she thanked the Gods that she kept it when Kenma gave it to her._

_"Is she serious?"_

_"Four isn't enough for her."_

_"Still can't keep her legs closed."_

_"Isn't she pregnant?"_

_"The girls these days."_

_"I bet her mom kicked her out."_

_"So she's selling her body to get money."_

_"There's a thing called getting a job."_

_"To lazy to work but for sex it's nothing."_

_Hinata blushed darker, tucked her head in her chest and closed her eyes wishing that everyone would go away._

_The worker looked at her then at the woman gossiping like she wasn't their before looking back at her._

_"Your new here aren't you?" He asked her._

_Nodding she glanced up at him._

_"Just got her recently, so I don't know my way around." Hinata told him. "I was with my... friends?"_

_"Iwaizumi! Get back to work." His manager called to him._

_"Alright." Iwaizumi answered back. "Come with me I'm almost out of my shift only half an hour more. When I'm out I'll take you back home."_

_Nodding Hinata followed him to the back and sat on a chair waiting for his shift to be over. While waiting she saw a couple of mothers with their kids smiling and laughing and some fathers rubbing noses with their daughters. Rubbing her belly subconsciously she smiled a bit. She needs to wait a little longer so she can be like that with her kid._

_"Ready to go." Hinata smiled at him and nodded._

_"Yes." Getting up she walked to him and they started their journey, on the way a thought hit her. "I never introduced myself did I! I'm sorry my name is Hinata Shouyou! Call me what ever you want."_

_"My name is Iwaizumi Hajime." Iwaizumi said. as he gave her a side way glance._

_"Can I call you Hajime? Or Iwaizumi?" Hinata said as she tilted her head to look at him with a small innocent smile._

_Blushing he rubbed the back of his head and muttered a small "Whatever."_

_Smiling even brighter she stopped and stared at an ice cream parlor and licked her lips as she got the craving to get some and fast. Iwaizumi caught the look and knew what she wanted, being around pregnant women is a good help._

_"What flavor do you want? I'll buy for you since I also want some." He said as he made his way to the shop. Biting her lip she went behind him._

_Flash Back end_

And that leads us here.

Hinata finished hers fast and smiled, rubbing her belly once again. Turning she faced him and smiled. "Thanks for the ice cream!"

"No problem." Iwaizumi said as he also finished, throwing away what was left. "We should get you home now, your friends should be worried."

"Okay." She said.

"Let me see the address."

"Here you go." Handing him the address she watched as he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Let's go." Iwaizumi said as he led the way.

_'Hopefully they don't murder me when I show up with her this late.' _He thought as he stopped walking to make sure she was following. "Walk next to me so I know that you are following and not being kidnapped by the people here."

Hinata paled at the thought and quickly walked next to him.

* * *

**Leave me a review to see how I did. Also if I missed any errors, I double checked but I can't be sure.**

**Also a late Merry Christmas to you all! And Happy New Year!**


End file.
